


Steve Rogers Really Needs to Keep His Ear.

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Avengers, Giant Ant Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What the hell was that?” He nearly shouts into the comm, his heart doing back flips in his chest even as his body takes down the nearest gigantic ant.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“That was me saving your ass.” Barton says, and Bucky wants to punch him in the face because an arrow was about a hair length away from Steve’s goddamn ear.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Really Needs to Keep His Ear.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> To ariadne_odair because prompt.

Steve doesn't even flinch while Bucky nearly has a heart attack, and not just because of all the ant guts that just explode all over his uniform.

“What the hell was that?” He nearly shouts into the comm, his heart doing back flips in his chest even as his body takes down the nearest gigantic ant.

“That was me saving your ass.” Barton says, and Bucky wants to punch him in the face because an arrow was about a hair length away from Steve’s goddamn ear.

It was the right one too, that one that makes him gasp and moan when Bucky nibbles on it.

He would have been pissed if that had gotten away from him.

“Ha, thirty.” Stark says Bucky almost winces as he hears the squish of an alien head exploding “I’m ahead!”

“I’m just saying give a guy a bit of warning.” Bucky says to Hawkeye.

“Nay, my friend I’m at the number thirty three.” Thor says with a laugh, like he’s having the time of his life. He probably is.

The crazy bastard.

“Fifty-two.” Tasha deadpans, and even though Bucky is about as straight as a circle he’d still bang her. You know if he wasn't already banging a national paragon of virtue, of course. Bucky is a goddamned patriot is nothing else. 

“Fine next time I won’t even save your sorry ass.” Barton says, and it’s a lie.

“Whatever you say, Robin Hood.” Bucky says, leaping over a car to take out an alien that was about to stab Steve in the neck with one of his weird pincher things. “Steve’s got 64.” He tells the rest of them.

“You can’t count your kills with Steve’s.” Stark complains.

“I think that’s fair, my communist cupcake.” Barton says, and everybody stops for just a second and laugh, Bucky most of all. The laughing dies as every single last one of the weird ant aliens go down.

“I thought that might be prudent.” Coulson says, not sounding the least bit out of breathe.

“Steve, your friends are crazy.” Bucky tells Steve, and Steve just laughs as Bucky reaches up and kisses him. Stark, Natasha, Clint catcalling, as Thor laughs widely.

“What’d I miss?” Bruce asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is forever welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> DFTBA-OneGoodEye


End file.
